My Ghostly Brother
by Tails2323
Summary: Instead of becoming Half-Ghost, Danny gains another brother! He's a wild, rude, and intangible ghost brother, Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton must keep his brother out of sight from his parents' and he has to keep Phantom out of trouble. NO SLASH Only Brotherly Moments, also NO ROMANCE. All friendships! A bit of cussing. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom
1. Prologue

My Ghostly Brother: Prologue

I just turned five about a couple of days ago. My Mom and Dad were too busy building ghost-related weapons to celebrate my birthday so today they decided to take me out to have a family picnic. We drove out to a grassy field where no one could bother us (or in my sister, Jazz's case, overhear my parents talk about ghosts). The RV only had a front and back window so I had to turn around in order to see the green scenery. I spotted a hill with a tree located right at the top of it. How high up is it?

Mom and Dad parked the RV and opened up the door to let me and Jazz out since we're still a little bit too short to reach the door handles (plus the door is a bit heavy from all of the extra layers to protect us from ghost attacks). I could feel the soft breeze of the afternoon wind and in the distance I could see the leaves of that tree moving along with the soothing wind. I want to view Amity Park from up there; maybe I could see our huge house from there.

I picked up my feet and ran against the wind towards the hill. I could hear Mom yelling something at me but the wind blocked out most of her voice. I didn't want her to run after me so I just told her that I was going to the tree up the hill. I think she replied right when I began to push my weight up the hill, the wind was still clogging up my ears. My legs couldn't keep me up so I used my hands to help push me up the steep hill. The grass was soft against my palms, it felt just like the carpet back at home.

After a good five minutes of climbing I was able to touch the trunk of the tree. I looked down at my feet and leaned against the tree to catch my breath. The leaves made a bunch of rustling noise as the wind blew right into them. I turned my body to the side, my back against the tree trunk now. I shifted my sight onto the leaves above and watched them dance around. I slid down the tree truck, scrapping my back against the hard bark. My hands rested on my knees and my hair rested against the hard trunk. After a minute of hard breathing and dancing leaves, I finally turned my head to my hometown, Amity Park. I could see every building from this hill, there was my elementary school, my parents' huge Op-center on top of our two story house, and the Nasty Burger, my favorite hang-out area.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?" A voice? From where? It couldn't be mom's voice it was way to masculine. My dad's voice? No, this had the ring of a teenager around it. Definitely not Jazz either because she would be touching my shoulder by now. I shifted my body to the left around the roots of the tree. There was only the bright blue sky and the grass being pushed around. I scratched my head, confused by the voice. Maybe it was in my head. I turned back around to look to the right, that's when I noticed something was sitting right next to me. I gasped and jumped up, startled by the complete stranger.

"Aw, chill I'm not going to hurt you" I narrowed my eyes and studied the mysterious figure. His hair was white, it appeared to be glowing a little bit but maybe it's just me hallucinating from the sudden appearance. He wore a black T-shirt with white linings on the end of his sleeves, around his collar, and on the bottom of his T-shirt. I tilted my head to the left a little bit and saw a white D right in the middle of his chest. The D had three wave markings on the left side, what a strange pattern. The stranger's face had the look of a teen but was a bit paler then the usual skin tone I see when I walk around Amity Park with Mom. Maybe this stranger didn't go outside too much.

He began to pat the grass to the left of him. "Sit down, dude. I told you I'm not here to hurt you, what's the point anyways?" I was still a little suspicious but I let myself sit down right next to him.

We sat there and watched the city being powered by different people. I'm not sure how long it was until I finally decided that this awkward silence needed to stop. I wanted some answers as to why this guy was here and who he was.

"Who are you?" I made eye contact with the guy's eyes. He stared at me then looked at Amity Park. "Let's just say, that I'm the other half."

"The other half…?" I blinked viciously in confusion. What does he mean, I'm the other half?

"I want to tell you to not give up on me" I glanced back at the stranger's pale face, "Even if you can't stand it anymore, be there for me and help me be better." Huh? What is this teen talking about?

"What do yo-" The sound of beeping made me pause.

"Ah, Clockwork is calling me back" He stood up and took out a cog from his pocket. There was a C engraved in the middle that kept on blinking a bright blue. "Hmmm, do I have any other advice for you?" He tapped his finger on his chin, lost in his own thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'll always be there even when I'm not. Keep on looking."

I stood there with a blank stare, not understanding any "advice" this stranger was telling me. I felt a hand ruffle my hair up. "Take care and don't forget my words."

"Wait! What ar-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Danny! We have everything set up, come down to eat!" I looked down the hill to see Mom in her regular spandex suit. She was holding a sandwich to try and bait me to come down quicker.

"How do yo-" I looked back at the area the stranger was. There was nothing but grass. I ran around the tree looking for the mysterious guy. Did he run down the hill? I narrowed my eyes and held my hand above my eyebrows to prevent the sun's light from blocking my sight. The other side of the grassy plain was occupied by many families but none of them were wearing a black shirt and none of them had white hair. When I think about it, a teen having white hair is the strangest thing. Don't you get white hair when you're in your fifties? I shrugged and ran down the hill into Mom's arms. I giggled and she carried me back to the checkered blanket where a different variety of food laid. Mom placed me on the soft blanket. I turned my head back towards the hill to double check that it was clear. Maybe that guy was my own hallucination. But he said the weirdest things that I would never think of. Meh, I'll just worry about the "advice" whenever it appears to be important I my life. As of right now, those sandwiches are waiting to be eaten!

_**(A/N: I'll type up Ch 1 but then this will be on hiatus. I need to plan out everything at the moment. I just have the small beginning done. I drew a "Logo" for this fanfiction already, it is on my Deviant Art. I have a link to my Deviant Art on my channel. Thank you for reading~)**_


	2. Ch 1: An Unexpected Brother

**_(A/N: Now that I'm awake, I went through this chapter and fixed some errors. Thank you for reading~)_**

My Ghostly Brother

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Brother

"Who knows what kind of awesome-super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" My parents' ghost portal was right in front of me. Dark and gloomy, its octagon shape curved all around the inside. I put on the spandex my parents kept just for me. The gloves, boots, and collar were entirely black while my chest and pants were a clear white. Though I noticed that my Dad marked the chest area with his face, I didn't know that Sam noticed too.

"Hang on" Sam walked up to me and ripped my Dad's face right off my white spandex. "You can't go around with that on your chest." She held up my Dad's face and pointed to it with a look of disgust. She picked up another symbol, a D with three waves on the left side. A D with three waves on the left side, why did it feel so familiar? She slapped the symbol right onto my upper body. I stared at the symbol for a while, feeling some sort of Déjà vu.

"Danny, are you going to go check it out?" Sam pointed to the silent ghost portal. I glanced at the portal then back at her.

"Sam have you ever drawn this symbol before?" I pointed right at the black D.

"Not that I know of. I just came up with it, you know you need something to represent you like how your father's face is on everything. So I came up with a slanted D with some sort of cool wave markings on the side."

"Huh, it just feels oddly familiar." I couldn't shake this feeling that I've seen this symbol before.

"Dude, stop wasting time and check out the portal before your parents come downstairs!" Tucker gave me a soft push into the dark octagon. I stared at the large bulb in the middle and began to make my small journey through the failed portal. I could hear my own footsteps echo throughout the machinery. I circled my eyes to look at the portal from top to bottom. I placed my hand against the wall to feel around, but then a sudden flash of green blinded me. I felt my body tear apart, I screamed as a giant blast of ghostly energy was smashed against my fourteen-year old body. It felt like something was tearing me apart, it was ripping off my skin to reveal a new one. I made my way to the outside of the portal, where Sam and Tucker were waiting for me.

"Danny? Are you okay?" I heard Sam and Tucker yell in my direction. My hand felt the outside of the portal, I fell down to my knees to resist the pain flowing throughout my body. I stopped and rested a bit only to look up at Sam and Tucker who weren't in front of me, but instead in front of another figure. It was wearing black spandex with white boots, gloves, and collar design. Its hair was a soft white that glowed in the shadows of my friends. It was wearing the same spandex suit as me just opposite and it felt oddly familiar, like I've seen it somewhere. I slowly stood up and walked over to the black figure.

"Danny? But… aren't you right here?" Sam glanced at me then back at the figure. It looked up at me with a glare. A teenager with white hair… why do I feel like I know this perso-

Suddenly my Dad screamed at us, "What's going on down there?" I panicked, what if Dad saw me in this spandex suit? He would know that I was up to something in the lab! And he doesn't want me to experiment with any of his equipment since I'd mess it up. I was already banned from touching anything fragile at school, I didn't want to be banned from the lab! I quickly stripped off the white spandex suit and threw it to the side, hoping that my Dad wouldn't question why a suit was on the floor. I stared at the other figure who was staring at me. If he was a copy of me, then I'd be in _bigger _trouble! I stood in front of it along with Sam and Tucker. My Dad came stomping in and glared at me and my friends.

"Did you guys mess with any of the equipment down here?" He looked over at his creations on the side counters.

"Uh, no" I smiled to show him that I'm innocent and I didn't touch anything.

"Well actually, Sam told Danny to-" Tucker was elbowed by Sam. He winced at the sharp pain in his side. My Dad looked back in our direction and we all just smiled and put our hands behind our backs. He narrowed his eyes and stared us down for another couple of seconds before taking off up the stairs back to Mom where they were working on another weapon.

I let my body rest from the stiff standing. Tucker and Sam both sighed in relief then turned around back to the other figure.

"So, Danny" Sam questioned, "What are we going to do with this guy?" She pointed at the copy of me.

"He looks exactly like you, but all negative and dark" Tucker squatted to study the fallen imitation.

"I'm not sure but we can't let my parents see him!" I turned around to face my friends, "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd be in?"

"Would you be in enough trouble to be put in the Fenton Stockade?" Sam pointed to the coffin, the insides filled with sharp needles ready to stab at anyone who dared to be to locked in there.

"No, I'd be in so much trouble I'd b-" Suddenly my replica became huge, his eyes turned into a creepy red, his teeth turned into a collection of sharp triangles, and his tongue turned into a snake's tongue, he hissed and smiled like the devil right at my friends and I. All three of us screamed, completely terrified by the sudden outburst from my copy. We all fell onto our butts, shaken by the huge head and loud hissing. My copy turned back into his regular fourteen-year old appearance and laughed at us. I'm pretty sure my expression was just like Sam and Tucker's, completely shocked and surprised by my impersonator's giant face suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"You should see the look on your faces! It's so priceless!" It continued to laugh until it began to choke on its own breath. I stood up and frowned at the attitude my opposite had at the moment. Tucker and Sam slowly got to their feet, still recovering from their scare. The copy slowed down its laughter and wiped a small tear off its cheek.

"What are you?" I asked it after it calmed down to a point where it was no longer giggling.

"Me? Well I'm what you call the other guy!" It raised its chest up to show a sign of superiority and then pointed its thumb right at itself. I frowned at its short and confusing response.

"That's not specific enough, be more-" I watched it fly past my head towards the top right corner of the lab.

"Bored already" It had a straight face, "Humans are so easy to scare, it hurts to the point that I guess I'll have to get a wide variety of chickens together to amuse me enough like you three" It just floated there and began to smile down on my friends and I. It turned around and then became see-though and went through the ceiling. Right after its sudden leave, I began to ponder what it was and why it appeared. I didn't have enough time to even think about it for a couple of seconds, something was pulling my feet. It was like a rope was tied around my ankle and it pulled me upwards right into the corner where my other self disappeared through! My feet hit the corner of the lab and at the momentum I was going, I slammed face-first into the wall. My head hurt from the impact and my sight was a bit blurry. I tried to think about what just happened when I suddenly felt another weight pushing me _away _from the corner. I slammed right into the basement's blue floor. I didn't slide too far for something was holding me down. I heard Sam and Tucker run up to me.

"What happened?" Tucker's feet were a bit slanted, he must be pulling off the weight that pushed me into the ground.

"I don't know! All I know is that my head will be hurting in the morning" I put my hand on top of my raven-colored hair. My head was pounding from the slam against the ceiling and the sudden push against the floor. All of the weight was off of my body and I tried to stand up but my legs were shaking too much from the surprising pushes. Sam put her arm around my waist and lifted me up to my feet. I thanked her for the help and turned my head towards the weight on my back. It was my copy! He was unconscious from the sudden collision. Why was he back?

Tucker began to poke its white hair, "Dude, your copy came back!"

"Yeah, he did. And in the most painful way ever" I leaned down to look at its facial expression. Not even awake or blinking, it was knocked out cold.

"That was really weird. It's like you two are bonded" Sam looked at me and then back at my copy. She walked over to me and began to push me to the other side of the lab.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Sam ignored my question and just kept on pushing me away from my copy. We were just about to hit the wall when Sam suddenly tripped over me. My face slapped right into the wall and Sam fell down to the right of me. I grunted painfully, my head was _really_ going to hurt tomorrow. I opened my eyes and looked over at Sam; she was already standing and studying me again.

"Is there something on my back?" I pushed myself off the wall and swung my hands around to catch my balance, "You've been staring at me for a while and it's starting to creep me out."

"Walk forward" And she ignores me once again. I just followed her orders and began to walk forward back towards Tucker and my copy. I reached my unconscious opposite and turned around to face Sam.

"Will you tell me what you are doing?" I wasn't amused by her sudden pushy attitude.

"I think you're chained together with this copy of yourself" She pointed back to the unconscious copy.

"Chained together? You mean I'm _stuck_ with my own opposite?" I pinched my nose. What a great day, first I get zapped with my parents' ghost portal, then I get a mysterious copy, _then _I learn that I'm apparently stuck together with this… this… other guy!

"I think so, the chain begins to appear the farther you get. That's why I had to walk you away from it; I wanted to see if you had a limit." I wanted to double check Sam's deduction myself so I ran back to the wall and stopped before I would trip over my own feet again. I turned around and I saw it, a black line connecting me to my copy. I think we were stuck together by our feet, maybe our shadows. I walked back to my copy and noticed that the line began to disappear.

"So you guys are connected!" Tucker looked excited which made me frown because this was _not_ exciting to me, "We have Danny Fenton and…" He eyed my opposite, "Danny Phantom! You guys are like brothers, twins!"

"We aren't twins!" I shouted. Apparently I wasn't the only one who shouted, my copy was awake and pissed off. I didn't recognize the other voice because we had the same teenager voice; I thought I was just hearing my own voice. "And why Danny Phantom?" this time I'm pretty sure I was the only one who said that.

"Yeah, why not just Dan? Or Daniel? Something cooler, that sounds like a child's name" I frowned at my opposite's attitude. I really didn't want to be stuck with this guy for possibly the rest of my life. I'll have to find a way to get this chain broken, so that I can be freed from this "Phantom's" curse.

"Fenton starts with an F and then Phantom starts with an F sound! And since we saw you go see-through-" Tucker was interrupted by my voice, but it wasn't my voice at the same time.

"It's called going intangible" the ghost was not amused by the human's name choice. He sat up and placed his chin on his palm and glared at my friend's logic.

"Intangible, see-though, same thing. As I was saying, we saw you go "intangible" which makes you sneaky like a ninja, a spy, a _phantom_." Tucker applauded himself for his awesome naming. I didn't have any name for my opposite so I guess this will have to do for now. "We'll stick with Danny Phantom since we have no other name at hand."

"Hey, you can't just decide my name like that!" Phantom shook his fist in protest, "I shouldn't be named after some silly assumption by your nerdy human friend."

"Hey, I didn't get to name myself so you don't get to name yourself" I retorted against his protest, "I was too young to even name myself plus I wasn't even smart enough. It's only fair."

"Are you calling me dumb?" Phantom narrowed his eyes. I think they brighten a little bit or it was just me.

"No, I'm just making a point about naming people" Nobody in this world gets to decide their name (except if they want it to be changed legally but I'm talking about when someone is just born).

"One: I'm not a person, I'm a ghost. Two: Your point doesn't make any point since I'm not a newborn! Three: No human can boss me around like I'm their pet!" There it was again, his eyes turned into a brighter green. His index finger was threatening me too, what a _fun_ attitude.

"One: You technically _are _a person since you have emotions. You do know that person does not equal people which equals human in your case. Two: You were technically just born so you're a newborn! Hence the two words, new and born. If you know what new means or you are just way too dead to understand English. Three: I can boss you around since I'm the original!" Phantom's glare got darker as I spout that to him. He walked up to me and glared me down some more. I didn't want to let him overpower me so I glared back and stood up on my toes to show that I'm taller, I'm the one who's in charge here. He grunted his teeth and picked me up by the collar. I was a little scared but this guy couldn't see me in a defenseless pose. He was way too full of himself and I was going to teach him a lesson!

A bright rope swung around my copy's neck and pulled him back, dropping me to the floor. I landed on my butt and rubbed my back to ease the pain the drop sent through my spine. I am going to be sore all over tomorrow. After I rubbed my back a little more, I opened my eyes and saw Tucker and Sam pulling on the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I was so surprised; Phantom was not choking at all with that ghostly fishing line around his neck. He was struggling to get it off to maybe rip out my face (or maybe my humanity which sounds totally gross).

"Let go of me!" He pulled and resisted Tucker and Sam's weight.

"We're not going to let you hurt Danny!" Sam yelled as Phantom tugged harder.

"Yeah, what she said!" Tucker was holding onto the upper part of the fishing pole.

Ugh, I'm already so sick of this. In about an hour I managed to make a clone of myself who happens to be the biggest jerk I've met in my _life. _And he's supposed to be like me. Jeez, don't judge a cover by its book I suppose. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I saw one of Dad's ghost-guns and grabbed one off of the counter. I held it up to my copy's head and let the motor run to alert him that I have a weapon pointed right at his brain.

"Now if you don't behave, I'll blast a hole through your head" I tried to sound very terrifying. I don't think it worked since Phantom just chuckled.

"Yeah right, little miss-good-shoes here can't even protect himself from a high school bully" I saw him smirk at me. If he knew about Dash, then he probably has parts of my memory. I let go of the trigger to let the engine settle down in the gun. Sam and Tucker just watched the gun power down with blank faces.

"I just want you to calm down and let us talk" The gun fell to the floor with a small _clank_. Phantom narrowed his eyes at the anti-ghost weapon. He must have been watching it for any signs of me betraying him. If he really did have my mind, he should know that I wouldn't do that. Tucker unraveled the glowing anti-ghost rope from my copy's neck. I watched him cautiously walk away from Phantom as the ghost glared (again) and held his neck to keep the swelling down. He must have a high pain tolerance.

"Now that you are not trying to fly through walls and clobber me to a pulp, we need to talk without any interruptions or assumptions" I held my hands above my head to show my "surrender". I wanted to signal to the ghost that I wasn't going to try to hurt him. Phantom raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. I think he's interested in what I have planned (I really hope so).

"Since we're bonded together by this weird chain-shadow-thingy, we're going to have to work together."

Phantom spat at me, "Work together? With _you? _A regular fourteen-year old human?"

"You're a "regular" fourteen-year old ghost."

"Touche."

"Back to the point, we need to work together for _now. _I know that you don't like me and I certainly do not like you but we have to put our differences aside and get this whole thing worked out!"

Phantom turned his eyes to the ceiling, "I just want to escape from here."

"Well I want to escape from _you _so if you escape you're happy, and if you're gone I'm happy!"

"Hmm, you do make a good point." (Oh and _now_ he thinks I have a good point when it benefits him). I rolled my eyes at his selfish attitude. I really want to settle this problem.

"So, does that mean you're going to work with me?"

"Fine, I'll work with you" We both shook hands, that was our contract signings. Phantom let go of my hand and walked towards the stairs. Tucker managed to stop him before his foot could reach the first step.

"Why is your four-eyed friend blocking my way?" Phantom pointed straight at Tucker.

"_You're _going to have to follow some rules, that's why" I don't want my parents to find him, plus I need to shape this guy up. He's in really bad shape to be a public performer, no wait a public _citizen. _

"Rules! You didn't tell me about this before we shook hands!"

"That's because you're hot headed" and he glared at me for the probably the fourth time today, "and I'm going to have to change that."

"You know I didn't agree to get therapy."

"I know you didn't but with that attitude I'd be kicked out of school. Since we're working together I'm going to have to make you _behave _like a regular human-being." Phantom grunted when the word "behave" and "human" came out of my mouth.

"And remember your name is Danny Phantom. It'll stay that way until we separate. Also you are not allowed to be seen by my parents."

"And why's that?"

"If you want to be ripped apart molecule by molecule, feel free to skip in front of my parents and maybe sing them a song to lure them closer to you so they'll be able to zap you into bits and check out your remains in this lab." Phantom shrugged. I really hope he's taking my advice seriously because I don't want ghost blood all over my room.

"You are going to have to treat me and ever other humans as equals. No "Oh humans totally suck and need to be scared more" or "Oh humans? Oh man, they are so disgusting it makes me want to hurl different versions of my own ghostly green-vomit!" I don't think Phantom appreciated my smart-talk, but I really enjoyed it.

"And you need to stop calling Tucker, four-eyes nerd. You've obviously met my friends-"

"Sam and Tucker" Phantom imitated me and said my friends' names along with me.

"Blah blah blah, I know" My ghostly copy rolled his eyes and stared at the equipment on the counters.

"How do you know?" I was curious and I wanted to know how he knew about Dash, Sam, and Tucker but not my parents being ghost hunters.

"I remember the important traits of people you know. Sam and Tucker are always there for you, which is why you always care for their safety" I smiled shyly at Tucker and Sam, "Dash has been bullying you for a while so you hate him quite a bit. And your parents, you only try to keep their love in your head. I remember your ties to people, not what they do professional. Though I do remember their names too but that's not that big of a deal" Phantom flicked away some dust on his thumb and index finger. Well this was an interesting discovery, he knows my emotional ties to people but he doesn't know what they like or do a lot? I was too tired to think about the ties and emotions and all that other traits of things. This whole new contract and ghostly copy of myself made me so exhausted. I collapsed on the lab's tiled floor and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Ch 2: School

_**(A/N: Happily edited and revised! It shouldn't have any grammar errors now but knowing me I probably missed a couple.)**_

My Ghostly Brother

Chapter 2: School

I blinked my eyes a couple of time. Ugh, my head felt like an iron avail had struck it. My right hand rubbed the side of my head and I opened my eyes to see where I was. My vision showed that I was in my room, lying atop my bed. What happened last night? I tried my best to remember but every time I began to think the more my head began to hurt. I closed my eyes shut and let my mind concentrate on figuring out what happened exactly. I remember the ghost portal in my parent's laboratory, and then Sam and Tucker holding back something… wait, wasn't it that gh-

"Oh you're awake" A voice startled me out of my concentration. I jumped and fell butt first right into the wooden floor of my room.

"Very nice catch with your butt, now I have a question to ask" I looked up and saw a copy of myself floating. I let out a scream but then quickly covered my mouth with my hands to avoid letting any of my parents know that I had a ghost in the room.

The ghost laughed at my muffled scream, "Man, you're the most chicken human I've ever met! Well, counting that I've only met about 5 so far…" I glared at him. Now I remember everything, that jerky ghost ruining my _life. _He's going to cause me so many problems I just know it. I think he's the reason my back and head are in so much pain now that I thought about it. I watched him laugh for another minute. I didn't know a copy of me could have so much air to laugh for that long.

"You done?" I raised my eyebrow, slightly ticked off at him. He let out a couple of more breaths (along with a point-and-laugh finger), then slowly floated to the ground. He was still wearing the inverse spandex from last night. I began to wonder why he didn't change out of them.

"Okay, I'm done" He smiled and wiped a small tear from his eye. We sat there in silence staring at each other for a while. Since I was down in the lab where the lighting wasn't very good I didn't get a chance to study my copy well. His hair was completely opposite to mine, a white-snow like color instead of a black-raven color, his skin was paler then mine, and his eyes were a bright green while mine where a light blue. He reached his hand out to me and smiled.

"You need some help?" I smiled back and accept his help… until he decided to swing me right into the wall. I felt my back shake from harsh throw. I heard him snort and laugh again. I fell down to the ground and let my body sink until I was practically lying on the floor. Ugh, it's only been three minutes ever since I woke up, found my copy and I was already sick and tired of the thing. I sighed and regained my strength to stand up and get ready for school. I took off my T-shirt and grabbed a new one for the enduring day of school. After I put on the new shirt I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by green eyes. My body twitched and I heard my copy hold back a laugh. I glared and went back to getting clothed and ready for the day.

"Why do you not have the bumps like those other humans in the other room?" I turned my head to see Phantom tapping his chin with his index finger.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" I was interrupted by the ghostly fool.

"Those bumps that hang down and are only on the ones with the long hair" I felt my eyes widen. Oh no, he didn't. Please say he didn't.

"D-Did…" I began to stutter as I imagined what he saw, "y-you go into another room while I was asleep?" I saw him nod. I held my hands over my mouth, preparing to hold back a scream. The only thing that would have made him ask that question is if he entered the room when my mom and sister were changing!

"You didn't answer my question" Phantom levitated in place and watched me with a grumpy expression. I was just about to reply but then I heard someone yelled my name.

"Danny!" Mom's voice rang from downstairs, "Sam is here and she ha- nevermind, she's coming to see you!" I heard my Goth friend's combat boots stomp up the stairs. She approached my door and swung it open to greet my ghostly twin and me. Still a bit irked by the resemblance she quickly looked at Phantom then turned to me.

"Here, this might come in handy" Sam handed me some clothes that were nicely folded into a perfect rectangle. I undid the neat rectangle and found a hoodie. The sleeves had a light green line going down the shoulder area and at the end of the sleeve there was a white outline. The sleeves wouldn't keep your arms all warm, they only fell down to the elbow. There was that white D sign on the chest and below it around the stomach there was a giant pocket with the same light green the shoulders had. The hood part was the same color as the pocket and was big enough to cover my eyes. I scanned the hoodie over again and placed it on the bed. Sam handed me some pants, I guess I must have dropped them accidentally onto the floor. I undid the pants and saw that it was only black with light green outlines going down the legs. At the end of the legs there was a white outline just like on the sleeves. I threw the long pants right next to the hoodie on my bed.

"I know you like black Sam but you didn't need to give me a whole new pair of clothes. You could have just said I need a new wardrobe" I watched Sam facepalm. She went over to Phantom and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Phantom was deliberately brought over to my bed by Sam's deadly grip. She let go of his arm and watched the ghost rub his arm and grumble angrily about stupid humans being touchy.

"This guy needs to be in some regular clothes. Going out in spandex could make everyone stare and we do not want everyone to give their attention to your grumpy copy" I blinked a couple of times, confused by what the Goth just said.

"He is coming to school right?" School… School. _School. _I flipped out and let out a loud groan. I forgot that I was stuck with the ghost! I _had _to bring him to school!

"Oh crap! What am I going to do, Sam?" I began to pace around the room. How would I even get him into the school? He'd just be some random teen walking around in the hallways! What if he did something stupid and made everyone realize he's a ghost? I'd be tangled up in that mess and I'd probably have to listen to my parents rant about ghosts and how dangerous they are. I let my stress come out as a panicked scream.

Sam gave Phantom his clothes and did her best to give him a reason to change. She heard me scream and left the ghost with his new pair of clothing.

"Don't worry, Danny" Sam placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down, "I've already planned out how to get him through the school system." She held up some sheets of paper and smiled. I walked back over to my bed where Phantom was holding up his new jacket hoodie.

"What if it doesn't work? What if Mr. Lancer expels him along with me from Casper High?" the thought made my body shake. I'd have to go to a new school and meet some new bullies while leaving behind my two best friends who I've known for life.

"Just trust me on this, D- Ah!" Sam covered her eyes. I looked behind me to see why she was covering her eyes. I gasped to see Phantom out of his spandex suit, changing into the clothes Sam had brought over.

"Ah, dude!" I yelled at the ghost. I pushed him and his clothes into my closet, then shut the door.

"What the hell is with you humans?!" the closet shouted. I sank to the floor and ran my hand through my raven-colored hair. This was going to be a _really _long school day.

"Mr. Phantom?" Lancer looked at the sheets of paper then at my ghostly acquaintance.

"A-Ah, Y-yes…" I was shaking nervously. Lancer raised his eyebrow at me. He began to read Phantom's documentaries and study the signatures at the bottom of the fake information. I managed to trick my parents into signing the papers. The old "put a paper on top of the other and say the signature is for the top paper" method worked. Lancer put the papers down on his desk and stared at me. I gulped down a gallon of spit. I could feel my body break out into a nervous sweat.

"And how is Mr. Phantom related to you?" I froze up. I had to think quickly before Mr. Lancer gets suspicious.

"He's uh… my uhh…" Lancer stared blankly at me, "my great grandfather's older brother's daughter's cousin's uncle's grandson." I smiled nervously, what a mouthful. Lancer just kept on staring past me.

"Twice removed" I held up two fingers to show him the number visually.

"Interesting, Mr. Fenton" Lancer put the papers away in a file cabinet. Phantom made funny faces at the overweight teacher whenever his back was turned to us. I glared at the ghost's terrible attitude.

"I'll need your educational records, Mr. Phantom" Lancer sat back down in his seat and crossed his fingers together. Oh crap, I forgot about his educational records!

"Um, he's actually a special student, his records are lost because he came here from a country that uses… paper towels as writing paper! Y-yeah, a-and he accidentally spilled a drink onto the towels, thus erasing his educational record! " I tried my best to come up with an excuse to get him in _all _of my same classes, "he's not very well educated and he needs someone near him at all costs, he'll forget everything on the spot!"

"Hey, you'll forget everything once I p-" I elbowed the ghost in the stomach.

"He _has_ to be with me at all costs! He also has a bad sense of direction." I laughed lightly and smiled straight at Lancer. Oh please buy it, please buy it…

"Very well, Mr. Fenton. I will assign Mr. Phantom here to the same classes as you." Lancer wrote down some notes then urged both of us to get out of his office. I sighed with relief after the door shut behind us. That is already so pressuring and it hasn't even been 2nd period yet.

"And you _have _to avoid floating" I nagged my copy. He had to know the rules, or else I could get in big trouble.

"Why should I listen to you?" He flicked my nose with his finger. I held my nose as it ached with pain.

"If ya dun't" my voice sounded all funny while holding my nose, "I'm gonna lock ya up in da Fentwon Termos". Phantom glanced over at me and shrugged. He put his hands behind his head and walked alongside me.

"I'm not convinced that I should listen to you" He didn't look at me and just continued to walk forward without a word. I slowly rubbed my temples, this dude just wasn't going to give up that easily, was he?

"Hey, Danny!" I heard a familiar voice call, "How's it going with your clone?" Tucker walked up to me with a smile on his face.

I shushed him with my finger and whispered into his ear, "Don't say that, he's just an acquaintance, if you say clone everyone will stare at me funny." Tucker nodded and winked to me. I know he'd keep his word, he's my best friend ever since like, forever! Sam ran up to our small group, panting for air.

"Dash… coming…" Sam warned me before she went into her backpack to get a drink of water. Oh no, not Dash right now! I ran away in the same direction Sam was running, I didn't want to deal with that dumb jock now! I turned the corner and tripped over my own feet. My face hit the floor and stung with pain. I held my face with my left hand and proceeded to use my right hand as a helper to get up and continue running. I tried moving forward but couldn't advance at all. I looked behind me and saw that dark line going across the floor and around the corner. Gosh darn it, I forgot about the line that bonds us together. I grumbled angrily and headed back to my copy who was poking Tucker in the face with his dumb finger.

I slapped his finger away and got in between Tucker and him, "Dude, we've got to get out of here" I said between my teeth, "_NOW_." Phantom just stared at me and crossed his arms.

"Naw, don't wanna" He said blankly. I felt my eye twitch.

"Why." My anger slowly bubbling, "Not?" I tried my best to smile and stay calm.

"You're not the boss of me," Phantom turned around. I slammed my hand into my face and slowly let it fall back to my side.

"Now is not the time to be a self-centered asshole," My voice was slowly changing into a yell.

"I'm not being self-centered, I'm preserving my rights as an individual."

"I don't give a crap if you're trying to keep your rights! We've got to get out of here befo-"

"How's it going Fen-_toe_" a voice said behind Phantom. I slowly shifted my body to the right and saw the jock, standing there with Kwon and an evil smile.

"You know what today is?" Dash shoved his face into mine. I could feel him breathing on me. Gross.

"Oh, I don't know" I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away, "Leave-a-freshman-alone-day?" I'd really appreciate it if someone actually made that a holiday people _had_ to listen to.

"No! It's wailing Fridays!" Dash turned his hand into a fist and punched me in the shoulder. It felt like a rock was just thrown into my arm. I rubbed the area I could no longer feel and glared at the bully. I couldn't do anything back because I had this stupid code to not bully anyone, even if it's the bully. Though sometimes I couldn't take it anymore and pulled a couple of pranks to get back at him.

Dash was about to punch me in my other arm when a voice stopped him, "What the heck is wailing?" My copy looked at us with curiosity.

The jock stopped in his tracks and rustled his blonde hair with his finger, "Uhhh, I'm pretty sure its just causing another pain." Even if Dash was stronger than me, he lacked knowledge.

"No you idiot," I already knew I was going to get another punch for that, "it's something that's crying out in pain." A fist hit my good shoulder. I immediately began rubbing it to reduce the pain.

"Like you?" Dash smiled at my pain. I glared back at him and cussed under my breath about his face. The jock approached Phantom and began to study his figure.

"Hey, I've never seen this brat on campus before" he turned to Kwon and motioned for him to come over. The Chinese jock opened up the locker behind Phantom with a smile, a smile you wouldn't like to see on a bully's face. Dash grabbed Phantom's arms and Kwon grabbed his legs.

"Hey! What the-" the ghost slammed right into the locker with a loud thud. Kwon and Dash began laughing and shoved the locker's door shut so Phantom couldn't escape.

"It's always a blast to do the welcoming throw on new and stupid freshman!" The blonde-jock turned the corner with his Asian friend and left the three friends in the hallway with a talking locker.

"Freakin' stupid humans being pushy and bossy and selfish…" Phantom was muttering to himself as he was pulled out of the locker. Sam was able to figure out the code to the lock and help Phantom get out of the crammed space.

"What the heck is with you guys?!" Phantom shouted while rubbing his shoulders to reduce the pain of being squished in a tiny locker, "I'm being forced against my will to participate in your stupid activates, forced to be seen as an idiot in front of some bald guy, and I was just _shoved _into a stupid locker!"

"Well you knew that Dash was a bully, why'd you bother him with your question?" Phantom began shifting his eyes back and forth. He was frantically trying to find an answer.

"I guess…" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "it was just a thing I had to do." I raised an eyebrow. It appears he didn't know what he was doing and if I tried to play twenty questions with him, I'd still get no straight answer. I sighed and walked to my locker. The bell for third period was going to ring and I still didn't have my books for English. Sam and Tucker caught up to me and walked alongside.

"Dude, do you really think he's going to stay quiet the entire time during class?" Tucker asked. We approached my locker and I began to twist the dial to the first number in my lock's code.

"I don't know but for now, this is just going to have to work" The final click and I swung my locker door open, "I have to go to school, my parents would get very suspicious if I suddenly began to ditch." I grabbed out _Romeo and Juliet_ and _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and stuffed them into my purple backpack.

"Just hope that you don't get detention," Sam put her hand on my shoulder, "and prevent him from using his ghost powers in the open."

"You know I'm right here" Phantom's voice called from behind us. I slammed my locker shut and faced him.

"Yeah, we kn-" The bell interrupted our group chat and Sam and Tucker took their separate ways. I was left with the annoying ghost. I wished that he won't get me into any trouble.

Someone or something must have heard my inner wish because Phantom barely talked and wrecked havoc throughout the school day. I sat next to him in every class because he was labeled my "special cousin". My classmates took special cousin in some other way and began to crack jokes about us holding hands and skipping through the flowers while choirs sang to our lovely date. I slammed my textbooks against my desk to stop all of that dumb discussion. Phantom didn't even notice that he was being made fun of. He was more interested in the room and what the teacher was showing. I think he had more attention than I ever did my middle school life. He took his worksheets and began to examine every one he got. The ghost never worked on them during class, he went back to the posters covered with information. I glanced over at his desk a couple of times but never really spoke to my copy. The day continued on like this until the final bell rang and I met up with Sam and Tucker.

"So, how'd your day go?" Sam asked while I was putting away some extra books I didn't need tonight.

"It was surprisingly normal" I closed my locker and walked with the two. Phantom walked behind us, glancing at all the students and classroom doors.

"You know, he wasn't very _whiny _like usually" I whispered to my two friends, I didn't want the ghost to overhear our gossip.

"Why do you think he acted OOC?" Tucker whispered back. My eyes blinked a couple of times with confusion.

"What is OO-"

"Out of character," Tucker pointed to his PDA. "It's a common term between us internet fans."

Sam rolled her eyes and joined in on our small gossip, "Was he sleeping?"

"No, he was just staring." Sam gave me a confused glance.

"Staring? At what? A girl?"

"No no no no no, he was staring at _everything_!"

"Well, at least we know your hormones aren't controlling everything." Sam crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey! I'm not driven by my manly fluids!" I protested against Sam's accusation of my hormones being in control of my personality. Phantom overheard our chat and joined in.

"What're manly fluids?" Phantom's curious eyes glanced over us.

"You don't want to know" Tucker wanted to preserve Phantom's innocence. Being an innocent person is better than being a dirty person.

"But I do want to know!" Phantom crossed his arms and pouted. I picked up the pace so we wouldn't have to focus on the conversation at hand. I shoved my hands into my pocket and walked wherever my mind took me.

My mind took me to my house. A common thought when ever school was finished. I had to motion to Phantom to come along, the ghost had been scaring any cats or dogs that wandered by. He stopped freaking out some cat with his "missing" finger and jumped up the stairs into the doorway.

"Go invisible" I whispered to the ghost, "I don't want my parents or my sister to see you, it'd get me a million questions." I heard a loud groan that wandered past my head. Phantom must have just passed me but it was hard to tell when you know… he was invisible. I greeted my mom and dad and quickly made way for my room. I slammed the door shut behind me and placed my backpack against the wall.

"Ummm, you can come out now" I called to nothing. I saw Phantom turn visible in front of my bed. He was going through his black backpack, pulling out any worksheets and pencils he found.

"Well, I guess we should get started on our homework" I pulled out a blue folder and the worksheets I got from my different classes. I snagged one of Phantom's pencils off the floor because I was too lazy to go through my backpack.

"Hey! That's mine!" Phantom angrily snatched the lead pencil out of my hand. I glared at the white-haired boy and made for my desk over on the left side of the room. I got a pencil out of the small drawers in my desk and wrote my name on my paper. I glanced over at Phantom, he was studying his worksheets… _upside down. _I watched in humor as the ghost narrowed his eyes and stuffed the math paper in his face. He picked up the pencil and used the eraser side in a sloppy manner that began to tear his paper in half. His face turned into one of surprise and amusement. He continued to tear his paper in half. His eyes shined like a kid who just found out how to open up the cookie jar to obtain that delicious baked good.

"So," I smiled at the ghost who turned his attention away from the shredded paper, "Are you just going rip your papers to shreds, or are you going to finish your homework to sustain an A?" Phantom glanced at me then back to the shredded paper. He dropped the paper and proceeded to jump in my bed. He enjoyed the bouncy springs in my bed and jumped up and down for a couple of seconds then proceeded to lay, stomach down atop my purple covers. The ghost didn't say a word. He stared out the window at the setting sun. I turned back to my homework and tried my best to finish up the English word problems but I couldn't focus. My mind was on the ghost's strange attitude. One moment he was full of himself, flinging me into walls and scaring cats until their hairs fell out of their ears, and then another moment he was staring silently at some object. He questioned so many things too. Like he didn't kn-

I heard my pencil drop to the floor as my hand subconsciously loosened. Was he? Did he really? I quickly ripped some binder paper out of my notebook, grabbed the pencil I dropped off the floor, and sat next to the silent ghost.

"Hey, can you spell out the word _cool _for me?" I handed the ghost the pencil and paper. He took both of them in his hands and stared at the pencil then back at me. I smiled to show him that I wasn't playing dirty or planning on tricking the ghost into doing something stupid. He used the wrong side of the pencil and began to draw something in eraser. I could faintly see what he was doing because the eraser was leaving behind small pieces of itself with every stroke the teen-ghost made. He placed the pencil down atop my mattress and handed me the paper. There was my evidence. He didn't know a thing. He had drawn a weird dog thing… were its ears in its legs? I let out a small giggle. He really didn't know _anything _(except my relationship with people). I held back my urge to laugh, I wanted to test him out one more time to double check. I grabbed the ghost's arm and against his protests I brought him over to the TV. I sat down in front of my Nintendo Gamecube console and pulled out the instruction manual from beneath it.

"Now," I handed the curious ghost the instruction manual to my cube shaped console, "Can you turn on my GameCube console with one try?" Phantom studied the small paper book and looked at the cube console I was pointing to. He scratched his head and read the manual… Well, I assumed he was attempting to read the manual. He had it upside down and in the Spanish section. I wanted to help him but I knew I shouldn't, it would ruin up my experiment. The ghost put down the book and moved his fingers towards the Gamecube. He jabbed his finger into one of the controller sockets. Nothing happened and he flipped out. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I threw my head back and began laughing. Phantom glanced over and me and blushed, he was completely embarrassed. He wasn't sure why he was embarrassed, but he didn't like how I was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?!" He angrily punched me in the arm. I tried to contain my laughter, my stomach was beginning to ache.

"Y-You don't know _anything!_" I fell on my back and held my stomach to prevent any more pain. I watched his ghostly face turn into a cherry red. He knew next to nothing when it came to simple education! The staring and the silence, it all made sense! He just didn't know what everything was and had this need to find out what the object was! I let out a few more giggles and wiped my eye as a stray tear of happiness fell. I looked over at the ghost, he had his green hoodie up and was using his bangs to cover his face. I stopped giggling and scooted over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Now I was concerned, he had put his knees up to his face and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"I'm fine," he grumbled between his knees. I frowned, I knew that wasn't true.

"Are you upset that I laughed at you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," lying yet again.

"You were laughing at me earlier," he better not reject that because if he does I swear I'm going to-

"That was different" he rotated his body until his back was facing me.

"It wasn't that different-"

"Yes it was! I was laughing at you because you made funny impressions!" I could hear a small crack in his voice, "You were laughing at me for being _curious!_" I cringed at that ending part. That was true, he was just a curious ghost made a day ago from my DNA. I should have known that maybe he didn't know much. Since he was a copy of me, I thought he would have had the same brain capacity but it appears not. Maybe I only helped him with half of his body. If I were to make a clone of myself, wouldn't Phantom be the same colors as me? It appears only part of me carried on in him. He must have gotten all of my emotions. I knew I was self-conscious and when I was bashed for something everyone does, I'd break down and want to punch something. But Phantom didn't want to break something, he felt like hiding himself from the world. I was taught that ghosts didn't really have many emotions. My parents did study them but I'm sure they didn't actually talk to one to see if it was emotional. I felt ashamed for my terrible actions. I pulled my body over to the depressed Phantom and tried to look him in the eyes. His white bangs covered up his eyes but I could still see the faint light of the ghost's green irises.

"Look, I'm sorry if I emotional hurt you," he turned away from me. I persisted and moved myself back until I could see his green glow, "I'll help teach you about these… artifacts." The ghost slowly brought his head up and made eye contact with me.

"You'll teach me everything you know?" he asked curiously. I held my right hand up.

"I will teach you everything I know, I promise" I drew my right hand down and held out my pinky to Phantom, "I pinky promise." The teen-ghost stared at my pinky.

"What the heck is a pinky promise?" I looked behind me and sighed. Oh boy, I think I might become a personal tutor on _everything _at this rate.

_**(A/N: I now have the story out in my head, though I still need to organize it. Next chapter is about ghost hunting. :D Thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
